Somebody's watching me
by RosaPeach
Summary: When Rena got the feeling that somebody's watching her, she gets kidnapped. She is stuck in an asylum and is desperate to get out. What is going to happen? / bad summary / slight KeiRena KeiichixRena KxR one-shot


"W-where are they!" I screamed as I was looking in my bag. "I-I don't, I-I can't sleep!" I'm being followed by some men and I'm very scared_. I found it! No sleep for me!_ I took the caffeine pills. I looked outside my window to see a man staring at my window. I fell backwards on the ground and hugged myself. _Are they here to kill me or what?_ Questions flashed through my head when my appearing headache came. _Tomorrow...Tomorrow will be better...I'm sure of it!_

_**Omniscient **_

"Ohayo Rena-chan! How come you're late?" "Gomen Keiichi-kun, I was too tired in the morning..."

Keiichi looked at Rena, she had dark circles under her eyes. "You couldn't sleep again...?" Rena nodded. He sighed. "Rena, Rena...You should go to the doctor with this. Maybe he'll prescribe some sleeping pills." "No!" Keiichi looked surprised at Rena. "I-I mean, I'm sure I'll be fine Keiichi-kun."

Keiichi came closer to Rena with a worried face. "Rena, if something is bothering you, just tell me. Maybe I can help you, okay?" Rena smiled at him "Don't worry Keiichi, Rena is fine!" "If you say so..." He said not hundred percent sure. They walked and see Mion "Ohayo Kei-chan, Rena-chan! You two are late." "You're the one who's usually late..." Keiichi grumbled. "Gomen Mi-chan, Rena felt tired."

"Huh? You mean that Kei-chan wasn't late but you? That's impossible!" "Well, it is possible now." Keiichi said. "I know that!" Mion snapped. "Someone is PMS'ing~..." Keiichi taunted. "Shut up!" She said before turning to Rena. "But Rena, couldn't you sleep again? You still have those dark circles under your eyes." "Yes, but I'll be fine." Rena smiled.

_**At school, Rena's POV**_

I was staring outside the window, looking if someone was watching me. Yes I'm the girl who's being followed, but you could expect that, right? I wish that sleep didn't exist at the moment. I feel like dying. I could collapse any moment now. Only if my father knew...He would send me to the hospital right away... She needs help he would think. I sighed. I asked Chie-sensei if I could go to the restroom and she said yes. When I was at the girl's restroom, I went to the toilet and washed my hands. Now I picked my bottle with caffeine pills and took some. "Rena..?" I turned around and saw Mion staring at me. "Are those...caffeine pills?" I said nothing. She came closer to me and grabbed the bottle out of my hands. I saw that she was worried and was slightly angered "Rena! How did you get this idea in your head! Caffeine pills are bad especially when you take a lot of them! So why do you use them?" "No comment..." I said before snatching the bottle out of her hands and walking away. I was back in the classroom and a few minutes later Mion came back. She looked at me with worry, I ignored her look. Keiichi looked confused at both of us. I signalled that it was nothing when Mion was about to tell him something. _I'm sorry Mi-chan, I appreciate your help, but I can't take it._

Our break started and we were about to play a game when the club saw some men spying on us.

My face paled and my eyes went wide.

_**Omniscient**_

"Okay, I'm going to ask you kindly, Why are you spying on us" Mion asked looking a bit annoyed.

"Just go back and play, this is none of your business miss." Mion was about to get angry at them, but Keiichi shushed her telling her to leave those men. They were about to start their game, but they saw that a member was missing. "Uhm, sir? Wasn't Rena here when we were about to start?" Rika said.

"I'm sure was...? Or was I wrong?" Satoko said. "She was here." Mion said. "But if she was here, where is she now?" Keiichi questioned. The club members started to think. "Hm, let's split and search for her." Mion said and the rest nodded before they start searching. They all searched so hard and hoped to find her. Keiichi was now past the barn. He was panting a bit and turned around. He saw Rena on the sitting on the floor hold her head. "R-Rena!" He said before he ran over to her. He saw the tears rolling over her face and how wide her eyes were. "What's the matter Rena..?" Rena seemed to notice that Keiichi was in front of her she rubbed her tears away. "N-nothing...! E-everything is fine...! R-Rena is fine..!" "That's obvious a lie, Rena...If it was nothing, then you wouldn't be crying." "I-I'm not crying, my I got something in my eye..!" "Liar...You can tell me what's wrong Rena...Had it something to do with those men, who were spying on us..?" "It's nothing..." She said when she stood and walked away. "Rena!" He yelled.

_**Rena's POV**_

I didn't know what happened after he called my name. The same day I woke up in a white room. It was definitely the hospital. I saw Irie-san coming in. "Ah, I see that you're awake. Tell me, how do you feel?" "Tired..." "Okay...Now, I want to know why you used the caffeine pills." He looked serious at me. "I...I didn't want to sleep..." "And could you tell me why exactly?" "Because...I feel watched..." "Watched? Really watched or just a feeling?" "Really watched...some men are spying on me and I don't know why...!" Irie looked with interest. "So you're saying that some men are spying on you...?" "Y-yes."

This was a conservation I had...before those men kidnapped me...I'm in some sort of mental health clinic...Yes everything that you have read was the past...I'm trapped in my room, thinking why I am here. There must be a reason, right? Do they think that I'm insane...? Because I always feel like somebody's watching me...? Or is it because the incident at my old school...? I could only think about my past and make up questions...I wonder if my friends have forgotten about me...Maybe they have replaced me...Or are they searching for me...? Is this my punishment...? Did I deserve this Oyashiro-sama...? Then I apologize..."Gomenasai...Gomenasai...Gomenasai..." That was heard in my room.

"Oi! Be quiet crazy woman!" A man voice said. It was one of the guards here, who walks past my room once in a while. I looked at him with my dull eyes, he looked angry at me before he walked further...I heard some screaming further away from this room. "I'M NOT CRAZY! LET ME OUT!" Probably a newbie...I did the same when I got here...It has been weeks now, so I keep myself quiet.

Besides they punish the people who are acting like this... For example; They cut off their long hair or they hit you until you shut up...I got the second one as punishment...Hm...That voice I heard sounded familiar...could it be someone I know...? Probably not...Maybe if the person passes by, I could look who it is...

"Psst!" I turned to room next to me. "What is it Kimi?" "The person they brought in was a young girl according to the other people here..." "So...?" "Well, I thought you might want to know..." I sighed. "Sorry, I didn't want to sound rude..." "It's okay, most of the people have that..."

Kimi, a sixteen year old girl. She has auburn hair, green eyes and she's slightly taller than I am.

Kimi and I could only talk because some bricks, which separate our rooms, are gone. That's why I always felt a little bit sane in here. No social contact would have made me crazy...Even if I talked to Kimi, it never filled my empty spot...Being with my friends...Everyone here misses their friends, but some have been here for so long that they that their friends have forgotten about them.

I shivered by the thought of it...I hope that mine didn't...I want to be with them...Mion, Rika, Satokon...and Keiichi... "Hey, Rena?" "Yes?" "Do you think they want us soon? They want to examine us, right?" "I guess it's a high possibility that they want us...Hau~...I don't want to go there!" She laughed a bit because my 'hau~' "Me neither, no one here wants to." I had a small smile on my face.

Suddenly the door opened, men in white suits picked me up and dragged me out of my room. I wanted to scream, but I didn't. I kept myself strong and tried to be calm. They brought me in another room and tied my arms and leg on the examiner bed. When they left the room, I looked around.

In the corner of the room I saw hair from other children from their first punishment here. Kimi told me that half of her hair was cut off. She was lucky that her hair was _very_ long. Oh, the door opened.

Some kind of doctor walked in. He walked over to me. He pulled the clothing around my arm up. He stuck a needle in my arm. I felt numb and black spots were covering my sight slowly.

I woke up, feeling like stones had hit my body. I sat up slowly and walked unsteady to a mirror. My eyes went wide. My whole body seemed to be covered with cuts, my face was as pale as snow and when I looked at my hands I saw that my hands were still bleeding. What kind of clinic, or prison, is this? They say that we're insane, but we end up hurt by those people. I heard the door open and those men came over to me. They grabbed my arms and brought me back to 'my room' (even though it's more like a prison). They threw me in to room, closed the door and locked it. I sat up slowly and thought immediately 'Welcome new bruises...' "Rena? Are you okay?" I heard Kimi's voice. "Bruised, but I'm okay, I guess. How long was I gone?" "Almost a day." "Really? I never have thought that..." "Well, I'm not too sure since they took me a few hours later. Were you injected?" "Yes, I was." "You're so lucky...It hurts like hell when you're awake." "I understand that." I gave a small smile. "Rena, I've to tell you something..." "W-what is it Kimi?" "I might know a way to escape..." She whispered. "Y-you have?" I whispered back. "Yes, under these floors are some underground halls, but we can't escape now...We have to wait till midnight." "W-what are we going to do when we get out?" "We might need to inform the police." I gulped a bit, I mean will the police believe us? We're still young and stuff. "Well, do you want to escape?"

I can't believe that Kimi got us out of here. Yet we're in the underground halls, but we've got to be careful. I don't know why, but I've a feeling something is up. "So Rena..." Kimi said. "Hm...?" "Why do you think you're here?" "You mean what I've done in the past?" "Perhaps I am asking you that..."

"Well...I've got two possibilities..." "I see..." She didn't ask me more. Well...for now I guess...

I couldn't help it, but I thought of my friends again...I hope when I get out of here that I can return to Hinamizawa. I looked at Kimi. I wonder why she got here. Perhaps she knows why she's here.

"Ne Kimi..." "Yeah?" She turned her head and she looked at me. "Do you know why you're here?"

She blinked a few times, and then a grin appeared on her face. "I might do...But the question is...Are we here because we're crazy...?" "What do you mean...?" I didn't understand what she was saying... like everything she said was randomly chosen... She grinned. "I know what you did..." My eyes went wide. "W-what..?" "I know what you did in your past, so you don't have to tell me." She came closer to me and whispered what she knew in my ear. I stepped backwards and my eyes were still wide. "H-how...How do you know!?" I screamed at her. "Eh..? You don't remember...?" Remember...? Remember what...? "Ah...I see you don't remember..." "Tell me what I should remember!" I got a bit angry. "We've met before Rena... Remember, we were in Ibaraki's asylum once...Remember?" No way... She just told me she was in the same asylum I was before I returned to Hinamizawa... "I-I don't believe you! Y-you might have mistaken me with someone else or you're lying!" "I'm not lying, Ryuugu-san...It's the truth...I was the girl who went psycho at my home, I was the one who saw you cutting yourself...You were trying to get the maggots out of you... That's when I first met you..." She said serious, yet I couldn't remember that there was someone else before the doctors came in... "I was hiding in the corner~!" She said in a singing voice. That's when it hit me... She was the one who was humming to herself in the corner, she was smiling even when she saw my blood. "I...I...I remember!" Her grin grew larger, she kind of reminded me of the Cheshire cat.  
"That's good..." She looked normal again. That was weird... Ah never mind, I just want to get out of here.

After an hour of walking we saw an emergency exit! This is our chance! Kimi and I took our chances and ran towards it. But we stopped running when we heard voices, so we hid behind some boxes. When the voices were gone, we got to the exit. We opened it and got outside. Too bad that an alarm went off and we had to run for our lives. We ran and ran, but they seemed to keep following us. Those men weren't alone, they had watchdogs. Kimi and I had no idea where we were, so we ran into the forest. After a while we didn't hear any barking or other sounds and we went to look for a shelter were we could sleep for the night. We found a small cave, which was empty (as far as we knew), and we slept there for the night.

When I woke up, I saw that is was morning... Well I think, because it was still dark... Kimi was still asleep, so I decided to wait before moving further through this forest. It took Kimi quite a while before she woke up and what's why it was light when we were moving.

On our way we talked a little bit, mostly to give ourselves more hope to survive, and we were very alert. I hope there comes an end of to this forest, I'm sick of being lost in an unknown place.

"Oi Rena!" I snapped out of thoughts. "Hai?" "I think we're walking the right way to get out of this forest." I looked a bit confused. "Why do you think so?" She shrugged "I just have the feeling." I nodded in response.

After hours of walking we saw houses... Familiar houses to me... Wait a second...We're at Hinamizawa. "Kimi, we're at Hinamizawa! I'm ba-" Kimi was gone. "Kimi?" I shouted, but she didn't response. Should I go looking for her? I stepped towards to forest. "Rena...?" I heard. I turned around and I saw Keiichi. "Keii...chi-kun...?" I whispered. We looked at each other for a minute. He rushed over to me and hugged me tight. I felt tears rolling down my face, but I also felt Keiichi's tears.

"D-don't cry Keiichi-kun..." "Rena..." He said before he let go of me. "H-hai..?" "Do you have any idea how long you've been gone..?" I froze, because I didn't know how long I've been there. "N-no..." I managed to say. "Rena, you've been gone for a half year..." "W-what?" I shook my head in disbelieve. "T-that's a lie..." I said. "O-oi! Calm down!" "You're lying, I wasn't gone for a half year!

It might have been two months!" I was shaking. He came closer to me. "Rena..." "You're lying! Stop lying to me!" I screamed at him when the tears flowing again. "Rena, listen to me. It's the tru-"

"LIAR!" I screamed at him when I dropped down on my knees. "Rena!" He rushed over to me to help me up. "S-stay away! I don't need your help!" "Rena!" He yelled at me and I looked at him. "You need help, you're bruised and confused. You need help..!" "Keiichi-kun..." "I'm going to bring you to Irie..." "N-no..." He looked concerned at me. "Rena, you need his help. He's the only doctor here who can help you..." "Please, no doctors...!" I said begging. "Why not Rena...? What have they done to you...?" I looked away and bit my lip to prevent from crying. I haven't cried in that asylum, so I'm strong enough to prevent me from crying now. "Rena...?" That's when I sobbed. He panicked a bit and tried to calm me again, but I ended up crying against him. He rubbed my back and whispered that I would be fine. He picked me up in bridal style and brought me to the Irie clinic.

At the Irie clinic, Irie had checked me up and bandaged me. Keiichi had stayed there to whole time.

Keiichi told that my father was out of town for his work (even though my father didn't want to go in case I came back) and we talked some more. Keiichi hasn't changed much, I still loved him like I used to.

When Mion, Shion and Satoko came I noticed that Rika wasn't there. At first I thought she was at the Furude Shrine, but after I while I decided to ask them. "Where is Rika-chan?" They immediately looked down. "W-what's the matter...? D-did I say something wrong...?" Mion spoke up "Well...the thing is..." "Rika disappeared 2 weeks ago..." Shion finished "W-what...?" "She suddenly disappeared, it was like your disappearance all over again..." Could she have been...? No way...! I thought about the voice of the newbie, who sounded familiar...Was that Rika...? My eyes went wide.

**_Short Epilogue (good ending) (stop reading if you want it to be a mystery)_**

My friends were trying to get me out of my thoughts, because they were worried. "Rena! What's the matter?" Keiichi asked me. I looked at them again. "I...I think I know where Rika is..." They were surprised what they just told me. Suddenly Kimi came into the room. "Who are you?" Satoko yelled. Everyone, except for me, was on their guard. "It's okay, she was the one who helped me escaped." "Escaped? What do mean?" Mion asked me, so I told them everything what happened.

"So they first stalked you and then kidnapped you?!" Keiichi said a bit angry. "H-hai..." Keiichi shook his head. "Why didn't you tell us that they were stalking you? If you had told us, we could have known who they are and where they took you!" Keiichi yelled. "G-gomen..." I bit my lip.

"Oi! Be nice to her Kei-chan!" Mion said. Kimi coughed "I know how to get back to the asylum."

So after a few weeks they had got Rika and the police arrested the people who worked there. Rika's long hair was short now. At least she was quite alright. You might wonder how I am doing...Well I'm doing quite alright. I have to catch up my missed schoolwork, but I have some _help_. I'm having a great time with _my helper_. "Hey Rena-chan~" He kissed me on my forehead. "Ohayo Keiichi-kun" I said when we walked our way to school. Everything is back to normal I think. But even when everything is back to normal, I still feel like somebody's watching me...


End file.
